Death Song CHAPTER 2
by Hye Rin No Hyuuga
Summary: Terjadi suatu pembunuhan yang sangat tragis yang menewaskan nyawa seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Penasaran? Langsung baca aja…


**Death Song**

Chapter 2 update…! Haha…Rin semangat banget buat cerita ini neskipun yang ripiu Cuma 3 author aja, tapi Rin gak mau ngecewain author yang udah ripiu fic Rin ini, jadi Rin usahain buat update kilat. Yosh! Langsung baca aja…tapi sebelumnya Rin mau balas ripiu dulu!

- Misyel : salam kenal misyel-chan… iya, naru 'dung' duluan karena sasu'nya mesum sih… # di chidori # arigatou uda meluangkan waktu buat baca fic abal ini dan meripiunya juga… silahkan baca dan ripiu lagi… * ditabok *

- Don't fuck with me : apa kamu buta huruf? Uda jelas-jelas uda aku peringatin kalo aku gak terima flame dalam kata-kata apapun! Kalo emang gak suka ya jangan baca!masalah penulisan itu terserah pada author masing-masing dan kamu tidak berhak untuk mengatur cara penulisan cerita orang lain, karena itu hak masing-masing author! Bukan kamu yang menentukan segalanya!

- Nasumichan uharu : salam kenal Nasu-chan… iya, masih banyak typo disini, Rin males neliti lagi…T.T. makasih uda bilang cerita abal ini keren…Rin sangat terharu… - lebay – arigatou uda ngeluangin waktu buat baca dan meripiu fic Rin…silahkan baca dan meripiu lagi yaaaa… * PLAK *

Romance/Angst/Horor

Pair : Sasuke.U And .U

Disc : By Masashi Kishimoto

Sum : Terjadi suatu pembunuhan yang sangat tragis yang menewaskan nyawa seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Penasaran? Langsung baca aja…

Warn : AU,OOC,Typo(miss),gaje,dll…gak suka jangan baca!NO FLAME!

Happy Reading Minna…

CHAPTER 2

Keesokan harinya…

Pagi ini cuaca sangat cerah mengingat semalam hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Hari ini Naruto dan Sasuke akan pergi jalan-jalan ketaman bermain. Sudah sejak kemarin Naruto ingin pergi ketaman bermain dan Sasuke juga sudah berjanji akan mengajak Naruto pergi ketaman bermain jika hari ini cuaca cerah. Saat ini Naruto sedang sibuk berkutat didapur membuat bekal makanan untuk dibawa ketaman bermain nanti. Naruto menyiapkan sushi dan telur dadar gulung untuk bekal nanti. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang memanaskan mesin mobilnya ( yang semalam ia tinggal dirumah Naruto saat ia menginap ) dihalaman depan rumah Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto sudah selesai dengan urusannya didapur. Naruto dengan menjinjing keranjang piknik dan tas tangan putihnya, berjalan menuju kehalaman depan untuk segera menemui Sasuke. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya ( memanaskan mesin mobilnya ).

" Teme…aku sudah selesai menyiapkan bekal untuk kita nanti! Sekarang, ayo kita berangkat! " ujar Naruto semangat sembari menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menghadap kearah Naruto setelah ia menutup pintu mobil ferari hitamnya. Dipandangnya penampilan Naruto baik-baik. Mini dress lengan pendek berenda berwarna kuning membalut tubuh proposionalnya dan high heel putih membalut kaki jenjangnya. Sungguh calon istrinya itu sangatlah cantik. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam.

" hn, kita berangkat sekarang, dobe… " ujar Sasuke sembari mengambil keranjang bekal yang Naruto bawa dan dimasukkannya kedalam bagasi mobilnya.

Sedangkan Naruto memasuki mobil Sasuke di jok depan samping jok pengemudi. Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke menyusul masuk kedalam mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya pergi ketaman bermain. Intinya hari ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi Naruto dimusim hujan ini karena hari ini cuaca sedang cerah dan ia juga Sasuke bisa pergi ketaman bermain dan bersenang- senang seharian penuh disana.

Taman bermain…

Setelah memakan waktu 30 menit perjalanan menuju ketaman bermain, Sasuke dan Naruto telah tiba ditaman bermain Konoha Park. Ditaman bermain ini tak hanya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam wahana permainan dan kolam renang, tetapi juga ada museum hewan ( yang diawetkan ) dan taman bunga yang bisa digunakan untuk para pengunjung yang ingin berfoto- foto. Suasana taman ini sangat ramai penuh dengan para pengunjung taman dan dikarenakan hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari yang pas untuk melupakan sejenak semua rutinitas sibuk sehari- hari dan waktu yang pas untuk berlibur. Setelah memparkirkan mobilnya dihalaman parkir yang tersedia, Sasuke dan Naruto segera keluar dari mobil. Naruto sendiri langsung mengambil keranjang bekalnya yang Sasuke simpan dibagasi. Setelah itu mereka segera menuju ke loket penjualan tiket, untuk membeli tiket masuk ketaman bermain itu. Setelah mendapatkan tiketnya, Sasuke dan Naruto segera memasuki taman bermain. Naruto masuk lebih dulu karena sudah tak sabar ingin menikmati wahana permainan yang tersedia disana. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikuti Naruto dengan membawa keranjang bekalnya.

" Teme! Aku ingin naik biang lala… " ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas. Kalau dobe'nya itu sudah bersemangat, tak akan ada yang bisa mencegahnya dan hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang Naruto inginkan. Jadi sekarand Sasuke pun hanya bisa menuruti apa yang Naruto inginkan, yaitu menaiki biang lala. Padahal Sasuke tak seberapa suka dengan tempat yang tinggi. Bukan… dia tidak phobia akan ketinggian, tapi menaiki sesuatu yang berputar tinggi ke atas, selalu bisa membuatnya mual dan pusing. Anehnya Naruto malah menikmati hal itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

" ukh… "

" dasar Teme…naik biang lala saja kau mual… "

Saat ini Naruto sedang memijit tengkuk Sasuke. Sasuke berjongkok didekat pagar pembatas taman yang tak jauh dari biang lala yang baru saja ia naiki dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya disana setelah ia selesai menaiki biang lala. Akhirnya Sasuke berdiri setelah ia merasa sudah tak mual lagi dan memang tak ada lagi isi perutnya yang bisa ia keluarkan.

" dasar dobe…kau kan tau aku tak seberapa suka dengan ketinggian! Apalagi naik biang lala… " uja Sasuke kesal.

" ukh…dasar teme! Tapi aku, kan ingin naik biang lala! " Naruto jelas tak mau disalahkan.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas. Bagaimana pun juga, beradu mulut dengan dobe'nya hanya berujung pada kekalahannya saja. Karena dobe'nya itu pasti akan merajuk jika sudah kalah bicara dan Sasuke selalu tak tega melihat wajah merajuk calon istrinya itu dan berakhir pada Sasuke yang akan mengalah.

" lebih baik kita istiraha dulu, dobe…disana ada bangku kosong… " Sasuke menunjuk sebuah bangku dan meja kosong dibawah pohon yang rindang didekat taman bunga yang tak jauh letaknya dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Naruto mengangguk.

" um! Baiklah…tapi setelah istarahat kita naik roller coaster ya… "

Lagi- lagi Sasuke hany abisa mmenghela napas. Dasar dobe…padahal ia sedang hamil, tapi ingin naik roller coaster… batin Sasuke.

" tidak dobe, itu berbahaya! Ingat dobe…kau sedang hamil! "

Naruto mangerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal. Benar… batin Naruto.

" ukh…padahal ingin sekali… "

" hn…lain kali saja dobe, kalau anak kita sudah lahir… " ujar Sasuke dengan innocent'nya.

Naruto makin gondok. Itu, kan masih lama! Dasar teme!. Batin Naruto.

" sudahlah…sekarang kita istirahat saja dulu…sudah waktunya jam makan siang… "

Sasuke dan Naruto, pun segera menuju ke bangku kosong yang tadi ia tunjuk dan makan siang disana.

Kediaman Namikaze, 18.00 P.M…

Sasuke dan Naruto baru tiba dirumah Naruto. Tak terasa mereka menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama hanya untuk bermain- main di Konoha Park, hingga tak terasa hari sudah sore saat mereka pulang dari Konoha Park dan tiba dirumah saat hari sudah mulai petang.

Bruk!

Naruto mendudukan dirinya disofa hitam empuk yang ada diruang tamu, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang duduk disamping Naruto. Rasa lelah setelah seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya untuk bermain- main, mulai terasa ditubuh mereka. Ingin rasanya mereka segera mandi berendam dalam bath tub dengan air hangat untuk melepas rasa lelah ditubuh mereka.

" huft…lelah sekali… " ujar Naruto.

" aku juga dobe… " ujar Sasuke.

Hening…

Beberapa saat keheningan melingkupi mereka. Naruto, pun beranjak dari sofa setelah ia merasa rasa lelah ditubuhnya berkurang. Naruto ingin segera mandi karena tubuhnya terasa sedikit lengket karena keringat.

" teme, aku mau mandi dulu… kalau kau juga mau mandi aku siapkan air hangat dikamarku…aku akan mandi dikamar kaa-san saja… "

" hn, tidak perlu dobe…aku siapkan sendiri saja air hangat untukku, kau segera mandi saja… "

" baiklah, bajumu ada dilemariku teme… "

Ya… Sasuke yang sering menginap dirumah Naruto, meninggalkan beberapa pasang bajunya dirumah Naruto ini. Agar ia tak perlu lagi repot- repot membawa tas berisi pakaian hany auntuk menginap di rumah dobe'nya. Naruto segera beranjak pergi kekamarnya untuk mengambil pakaiannya dan segera menuju kekamar ibunya untuk mandi disana, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Saat ini rumah masih sepi karena Minato dan Kushina masih berada dikantor mereka ( Namikaze. Corp ) dan akan pulang pukul 8 nanti. Kedua orang tua Naruto selalu disibukkan dengan urusan bisnis mereka dan jarang ada waktu untuk berkumpul dirumah. Naruto, pun sering kali kesepian dirumah dan selalu meminta Sasuke untuk menemaninnya dirumah.

Namikaze. Corp…

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dilantai 20, lantai teratas gedung perusahaan alat komunikasi ini, terdapat dua orang pria dan wanita setengah baya. Si pria berambut pirang dan si wanita berambut merah panjang, yaitu Minato dan Kushina, tampak sedang duduk dibalik meja mereka masing- masing dengan tumpukkan- tumpukkan file yang masih harus mereka selesaikan. Kedua pemilik perusahaan terbesar dan memiliki banyak anak cabang perusahaan yang hampir diseluruh pelosok ini, masih tampak sibuk dengan tugas mereka. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan hamper pukul 9 malam.

" kushina… " panggil Minato.

Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptop Apple merah yang menampilkan isi file pekerjaannya, menatap pada sang suami.

" apa? " Tanya Kushina.

" lebih baik kita pulang, pekerjaan ini bisa kita kerjakan besok lagi. Ini sudah malam, kasihan anak kita dirumah… "

Kushina melirik sekilas pada jam yang tertera di sudut kanan bawah laptop'nya, dan ia mendapati waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat. Kushina tak menyangka waktu sudah larut dan ia melebihi waktu dimana seharusnya ia sudah berada dirumah sekarang.

" benar Minato, kita harus pulang… tak terasa waktu sudah larut… kasihan Naru dirumah… " ujar Kushina sembari mematikan laptopnya dan membereskan mejanya.

Minato, pun mulai membereskan mejanya. Meletakkan tumpikkan file'nya dilemari buku yang terletak tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Setelah mereka selesai memrapikan meja mereka, mereka, pun segera pulang.

Hye Rin No Hyuuga

Diperjalanan pulang, Minato merasa ada yang mengikuti mobilnya. Diliriknya kaca spion tengah dan melihat dibelakang mobil jaguar hitamnya, ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang melaju sedang dibelakang mobilnya. Minato merasa ada yang mengikutinya saat pertama kali ia dan istrinya keluar dari kantor. Minato pasti manduga bahwa mobil asing di belakang mobilnya itu adalah anak buah suruhan dari Orochimaru, rekan bisnisnya dulu. Orochimaru pernah berbisnis bersama Minato di bidang alat elektronik dam komunikasi. Namun karena Orochimaru mempunyai niat untuk berbuat curang dalam berbisnis dan ingin menjatuhkan perusahaan Minato, maka Minato memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Orochimaru. Sejak saat itulah perusahaan mereka menjadi tidak akur dan Orochimaru menghalalkan segala cara untuk bisa menjatuhkan perusahaan Namikaze. Bahkan sering kali Orochimaru menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mencelakakan Minato dan keluarganya. Bahkan dulu saat Naruto masih berusia 11 tahun. Naruto diculik oleh anak buah Orochimaru selama 1 minggu dan meminta syaran agar mereka bisa menjadi rekan bisnis kembali. Tapi tak semudah itu Minato menyerah dan menyetujui persyaratan itu. Dengan mengerahkan berbagai cara, akhirnya Naruto berhasil diselamatkan. Sejak saat itu, Orochimaru terus- menerus meneror keluarganya. Bahkan tak jarang juga orochimaru hampir mencelakakan nyawa keluarganya. Dunia bisnis memang kejam.

" Minato, ada mobil yang mengikuti kita! " ujar kushina sembari menoleh kebelakang.

" ya, aku tau… mereka pasti anak buah orochimaru… " jawab Minato.

Minato mulai mempercepat laju mobilnya. Tetepi mobil dibelakang mobil mereka juga ikut mempercepat lajunya. Bahkan lebih cepat dari laju mobil Minato dan berhasil mendahului mobel Minato.

Ckiittt!

Mobil sedan hitam tak dikenal itu. Mengrem tajam mobilnya dan membanting stir hingga mobil tersebut berhenti serong menghadang mobil Minato dan Kushina.

Ckiitt!

Minato, pun menginjak dalam rem mobilnya hingga ia dan Kushina sedikit terpantul kedepan. Minato dan Kushina melihan empat orang berpakaian jas hitam dan berkacamata hitam dan bertubuh kekar . empat orang berambut putih. Hitam, merah dan pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi. Keempat orang yang dulu pernah hampir membunuh Minato dan Kushina saat mereka dalam perjalanan kebandara. Minato dan Kushina masih sangat mengenali wajah mereka.

Jalanan ini tampak sangat sepi. Tak ada 1 mobil pun yang lewat dijalanan ini. Angin bertiup dengan cukup kencang. Keempat orang tersebut berjalan menghampiri mobil Minato dan Kushina sembari mengeluarkan pistol berwarna hitam dari saku dibalik jas mereka. Salah satu dari keempat orang tersebut yang berambut putih menggedor kaca mobil Minato di bagian jok supir dengan gagang bawah pistolnya.

Duk!duk!duk!

" cepat kalian keluar! " seru orang berambut putih tersebut.

Ketiga orang yang lain turut mengepung mobil Minato dan Kushina. Didalam mobil, Kushina mulai cemas dengan keadaan ini. Bisa saja keempat orang itu langsung membunuh mereka dengan pistol yang mereka bawa. Melubangi kepala mereka dengan peluru pistol itu.

" M-Minato…apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? " Tanya Kushina dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar ketakutan.

" tenanglah Kushina…biar aku yang keluar, kau tunggu disini saja… " jawab Minato.

Minato, pun segera keluar dari mobilnya tanpa mendengarka istrinya yang mencegahnya untuk keluar dari mobil berkaca anti peluru tersebut. Namun Minato merasa ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Melihat Minato yang keluar dari mobil, keempat orang itu langsung menodongkan pistol mereka pada Minato. Minato hanya diam, tak terbersit rasa takut sedikit pun. Ia sudah biasa dihadapkan pada masalah seperti ini.

" apa mau kalian kali ini? " Tanya Minato datar.

Keempat orang itu menyeringai kejam menatap Minato dari balikkacamata hitam mereka.

" nyawa keluarga kalian… " jawab si rambut pirang.

Minato tetap diam, tapi ia merasa khawatir terhadap anaknya ( Naruto ) yang berada dirumah, takut tek hanya ia dan istrinya saja yang terancam.

" jangan sentuh keluargaku… " ujar Minato dingin.

" heh! Kau jangan berani mengancam kami tuan Minato… karena sebentar lagi, kau dan keluargamu,lah yang akan berakhir di tangan kami… " ujar si rambut hitam.

DOR!

Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara pistol yang diletuskan. Pistol si pemilik rambut merah yang tepat mengenai bagian belakang kepala Minato. Kushina hanya mampu terbelalak ngeri melihat tubuh suaminya yang rubuh tak benyawa di aspal tempat suaminya berpijak. Air mata mulai keluar membasahi pipinya.

" MINATO! " teriak Kushina sembari keluar dari mobilnya menghampiri sang suami yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Sedangkan ketiga orang lainnya, hanya diam menatap teman mereka si rambut merah degan pandangan terkejut. Tak menyangka temannya itu langsung membunuh target.

" kau terlalu bernafsu membunuh target Sasori… " ujar si rambut pirang.

Sirambut merah yang diketahui bernama Sasori itu menatap si rambut pirang datar.

" hm…tidak deidara… kau, Hidan dan Kakuzu hanya membuang- buang waktu saja. Cepat selesaikan tugas kita tanpa perlu membuang waktu lebih lama… " jawab Sasori.

" baiklah ' tuan-tak-suka-menunggu ' kau memang terlalu terburu- buru… " ujar sirambut putih yang diketahui bernama Hidan tersebut.

Sedangkan sirambut hitam yang bernama Kakuzu hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Tidak suka akan sifat Sasori yang terkadang suka terburu- buru itu.

" kalau begitu, bereskan wanita ini dan kita segera pegi ke kediaman mereka… " perintah Sasori.

" huh… baiklah! " ujar Deidara.

DOR!

Detik berikutnya, peluru pistol Deidara sudah bersarang tepat di jantung Kushina. Kushina, pun ambruk tak bernyawa dengan berlumuran darah. Malam ini menjadi saksi bisu atas kematian sepasang suami istri tersebut.

Hye Rin No Hyuuga

PRANG!

" ah! " Naruto terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara benda yang terjatuh yang berasal dari belakangnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini sedang duduk di ruang keluarga menonton acara televisi. Tiba- tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan suara benda yang terjatuh di belakang mereka. Mereka milihat pigora foto berukuran besar, dimana terdapat foto keluarga Naruto, yang jatuh dan kaca yang pecah bekeping- keping. Naruto mulai merasakan firasat yang menghampiri pigora itu disusul oleh Sasuke.

" teme…perasaanku tidak enak… " ujar Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang Naruto ucapkan sembari mulai memunguti pecahan kaca pigora tersebut.

" …kaa-san dan tou-san juga belum pulang…tak biasanya mereka belum pulang. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka teme… "

" hn,,, semua baik- baik saja dobe… sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan pulang! " ujar Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga merasakan firasat yang buruk sama seperti Naruto. Tapi ia mencoba berpikir positif dan berusaha untuk meyakinkan Naruto bahwa semua pasti baik- baik saja.

" lebih baik kau tidur dode, ini sudah malam. Biar aku yang membersihkan pecahan kaca ini. Setelah itu aku menyusul… " ujar Sasuke.

" ya… " Naruto menuruti apa yang Sasuke perintahkan.

Mungkin ia hanya kelelahan sehingga ia mulai berpikir negative. Mungkin dengan berbaring dan beristirahat, pikiran negatif'nya itu bisa hilang. Naruto, pun beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Sasuke membereskan kekacauan kecil yang terjadi diruang keluarga. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kekamarnya dilantai 2 dengan pandangan khawatir. Entah apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Ia seperti merasa bahwa Naruto akan pergi jauh entah kemana dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Naruto… batin Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng kecil untuk membuang firasat buruknya itu dan segera beranjak kedapur untuk membuang pecahan kaca pigora itu.

Diluar rumah…

Terlihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti tepat didepan pagar hitam tinggi rumah Naruto. Kaca mobil jok penumpang depan turun secara otomatis dan menampilkan seraut wajah seorang pemuda berambut merah, yang diketahui bernama Sasori.

" target kita berikutnya. Anak gadis semata wayang Minato… " ujar Sasori.

" heh! Kau tau? Anak gadis Minato sangatlah cantik…aku ingin ' bermain- main ' sebentar dengan anak itu sebelum nyawa gadis itu berakhir ditangan kita… " ujah Hidan.

Sasori mendengus dan Deidara memutar bola mata birunya bosan. Sedangkan Kakuzu hanya diam memikirkan keuntungan yang akan ia dapat dari isi rumah yang tampak mewah itu.

" kau tidak pernah berubah Hidan… " ujar Deidara.

Hidan hanya diam, tak peduli dengan apa yang teman pirangnya itu katakan.

" lebih baik kita bergerak sekarang… " perintah Sasori.

**Tsuzuku**

A/N : akhirnya selesai juga… huft…capek juga ya… oke…Rin gak mau banyak omong karena apa yang Rin omongin itu gak penting… terakhir, Rin mohon ripiu'nya bagi yang bersedia ripiu. Arigato juga bagi yang baca fic Rin ini tapi tak meripiu… kita bertemu lagi dichapter selanjutnya…maaf Rin sempat salah update fic…

Ripiu please…. ^^


End file.
